


Двое

by lukoshka



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [10]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Cosplay, Doll cosplay, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukoshka/pseuds/lukoshka
Summary: «Октавия густо покраснела, и Рамиро быстро поднёс к губам тоненькую руку. Он любил жену, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Не просто любил – боготворил, а она – его» (Талигойская баллада).
Relationships: Рамиро Алва-старший/Октавия Алва
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> в фотосете использованы BJD-куклы Dollshe Grown Saint Fashion, Iplehouse Miho FID. 
> 
> По клику открываются изображения в большем разрешении.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/1sZZBTs/1.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Km3b72J/2.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Wf4PT82/3.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Xk1n5sx/4.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/bg7ZBh1/5.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/bXjVbvn/6.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/zFTJDxz/7.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/QfDkqF0/8.jpg)

  
  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
